En son âme et conscience
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: C'était mal, terriblement mal, ce que l'on faisait à Sansa. Et pourtant, il était là à écouter, sans bouger le petit doigt, malgré sa conscience qui lui hurlait d'agir.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones appartient à D&D ainsi qu'à GRRM et les Sept Dieux sont remerciés tous les jours pour cela, sinon Lancel aurait une fangirl qui serait en train de le vénérer tous les jours.

Résumé : C'était mal, terriblement mal, ce que l'on faisait à Sansa. Et pourtant, il était là à écouter, sans bouger le petit doigt, malgré sa conscience qui lui hurlait d'agir.

 **En son âme et conscience**

C'était mal.

Terriblement mal.

Et il le savait.

Un cri de douleur déchira le silence de la salle du trône.

Ser Meryn était en train de frapper Sansa, sur ordre du roi, son promis. Cela lui semblait tellement malsain, tellement erroné, tellement… Mal. Un chevalier qui frappait une demoiselle de noble naissance sur ordre royal.

Un nouveau cri.

Il détourna le regard, leva la nuque pour regarder ailleurs. Il était lâche, il n'avait aucune excuse, et il le savait. Il était lui-même chevalier, il pouvait intervenir, il devait intervenir. Et il restait là, figé.

Parce qu'il avait peur des répercussions.

C'était un ordre de Joffrey.

Il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, même si les ordres lui paraissaient ahurissants de cruauté. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés pour discréditer Robb Stark, il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Les Nordiens faisaient peur de par leur religion différente, parce qu'ils avaient les us et coutumes des premiers hommes mais de là à les croire cannibales, monstrueux et sanguinaires… Pourtant, ces mots, il les avait bien dits, malgré le fait que chacun d'entre eux lui brûlait la langue.

Sansa n'avait rien fait de mal.

Son seul tort, c'était d'être née Stark.

Une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Une fille se faisait publiquement humilier parce qu'elle était la petite sœur d'un lord rebelle, alors qu'elle n'avait aucun lien, on ne la laissait pas écrire à sa famille, ou quand on la laissait faire, les mots étaient tracés par sa main, mais il sortait de la bouche de Cersei, la reine régente.

Encore un cri.

Il avait une sœur lui aussi et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène avec Janei qui remplaçait Sansa. Il savait, en temps qu'aîné, qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un arrête son calvaire. Si Robb Stark savait ce qu'il se passait ici, il voudrait très certainement que quelqu'un intervienne. Une part de lui le voulait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il était paralysé par la peur. Qu'est-ce que Joffrey lui ferait s'il osait le priver de son jouet ? Et Cersei ? Elle ne serait guère contente qu'il prive son aîné de son jouet. Alors Lancel restait là, à tenter de bloquer les cris de Sansa comme il le pouvait, un goût âcre dans la bouche.

Un chevalier qui avait peur.

Un chevalier qui était lâche.

C'était d'une ironie sans nom, c'était détestable, c'était une honte et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi indigne de son statut.

Un chevalier défendait les faibles.

Il avait trop peur des conséquences pour sa personne pour sauver ne serait-ce qu'une jeune fille de son âge, ou un peu plus jeune.

Une partie de son cerveau lui rappela que sa peur prouvait qu'il n'était pas stupide, Joffrey n'était pas un enfant de chœur et n'avait aucun égard pour son sang, il pouvait très bien le faire étrangler dans son sommeil pour avoir osé le contrarier. L'autre partie lui rétorquait que ça n'était pas une raison. Au mieux, ça expliquait son inaction mais en aucun cas cela la justifiait et l'excusait. Il était simplement un couard à qui on avait donné un titre parce qu'il avait juste su remplir une panse de vin lors d'une chasse, parce qu'il était un bon jouet sexuel et chauffe-lit.

Il avait honte, terriblement honte et s'il fut soulagé pour Sansa quand Tyrion arriva et arrêta cet Enfer, ses sentiments lui restaient en travers de la gorge, comme marqués au fer rouge.

Il était la honte de la chevalerie.

Il était une disgrâce en tant qu'homme, en tant que frère, en tant que fils.

Il n'était qu'un faible et un imbécile.

Ils finiraient par le manger tout cru.

Il se mordit la langue, voulant détruire son envie de pleurer et la toute petite voix dans sa tête qui implorait le secours paternel et qui lui intimait le désir de rentrer à Port-Lannis, auprès de sa mère et de sa petite sœur.

Il savait bien qu'il ne reverrait jamais ni l'une ni l'autre.

Le moment fut venu de quitter la pièce et il profita de l'air frais pour essayer de se redonner une posture.

A défaut d'être un bon chevalier, il excellait dans un domaine, c'était celui de faire semblant d'en être un, sûr de lui et fort. Il avait vraiment raté sa vocation. Il prit une respiration, s'arma de courage, et remit son masque.

Il était temps de retourner jouer la comédie.

 **FIN**


End file.
